Valentines Dance Spyer
by bbybailee
Summary: When A Girl Freddie Likes Askes Freddie to the Dance Sam Becomes Jelous and Decides to Spy on Sam during the Dance!  SEDDIE STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Sams POV

Im At School Waiting for My Boyfriend Supper Hot but not as much as my crush Freddie.

"Hey Sam" Carly And Freddie Say at the same time

"Im gonna go get some breakfest anybody want something?" Freddie askes me and Carly

"No Thanks" We Say

When Freddie Leaves Carly Ask me If i think he will ask me out

"I Hope!" I Turn Around and Max is behind me!

"Heyy!"

"Hey Just Came to see You B4 Homeroom!"

"Okay bye!"

"Bye!"

He Leaves and my grins gone

"Wow"

Freddie Suddenly comes back with a king sizes snickers and i take it away and eat it

"AWWW SAM! Anyways Great News!"

"WHAT!"

"You Know How I Like Amber Grey?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she Asked me to the Dance tonight and i Sayed Yes!"

Suddenly the King Size bar i was eating fell onto the floor and i just stood there shocked Then i fainted

-Few Hour Laters-

Sams POV

I feel like crying! I feel like dieing! FREDDIE DOSENT LIKE ME! HE GOING TO THE DANCE WITH ANOTHER GIRL! WAHHHH!

i Turn The Music Up and Start singing the song "Firework" by my FAVORITE artist Katy Perry! I Feel Like That!

I GOT AN IDEA! SPY ON FREDDIE THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE!

I TEXT carly and she agrees and i plan with her.

FIANLLY I GET FREDDIE!

**_Okay This Is MY 2nd Seddie Series! Im Still a beginer_**

**_REVIEW PLZ!_**


	2. Chapter 2

-At The Dance-

Sams POV

Ewwww! i Cant Believe Freddie Went to the Dance with Ugly Amber! Shes A Loser! I Wish That Was Me! At Least I Have Carly.

"Wanna Dance Carls?"

"Sure!"

[Song Playing is She Got Me Dancing-Tommy Sparks]

"I Love this song Carly!"

"Me 2!"

Were All Jumping Up and Down and dancing until freddie walk over

"Hey"

"Hey"

Me and Carly are still dancing!

DJ Says "ALL THE SINGLE LADIES ON THE DANCEFLOOR!"

Me and Carly are single so we stay here

"Okay Gonna Pick Two Lucky Ladies to Win the prize! Its A Dance Comotison! Begin!"

Away Me and Carly Start Dancing Really Slutty! Hahaha and Freddie _Watching_

[Song Changes and Dancing Still Going! Song is La La La-Auburn]

"Carly!"

"Yeah!"

"Im About to get dancing i LOVVVE THIS SONG!"

I Suddenly Am Moved Into the Dance floor and im jaming i grab Carly and where jaming together!

"Hahaha this is so fun!"

Suddenly Amber[Freddies Date[ Comes in here and Dances

I Jump in front of her and we have a dance battle!

I Push Her and do tricks[Cartwheels and backflips and dancing still]

-Few Minutes Later-

I Won the Battle! Freddies all hyper i guess cause hes claping and shouting and stuff

It Changes to a slow song and the DJ Says all couples on the dancefloor and a slow song comes up

I Sit down and I See Freddie Dancing With Amber. :(

Carly Sits Down to me

"Im Sorry,maybe He Dosent Like You"

"I Dont Know I Just Wished He Asked Me to the dance"

"Maybe it time to move on"

I Look at her

"Maybe Your Right"

"Im Always Right Sam. Wanna go get a snack"

"Sure"

We Get Up and We Go to the vending Machine

"Thanks Carly"

"Welcome" She Smiles and I Smile Back

"Wanna go home?"

"Can We Stay for one more dance? Please! I Just Wanna See if its true!"

"Fine! Lets go and sit down"

[Song Changes to Perfect Two-Auburn]

We Walk In and I See Freddie _Kissing Her._

I Run Out Crying and Carly Chases Me.

**I Hope You Liked it! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**1)Happy or Sad?**

**2)Like Sams Dancing?**

**3)Do I Seem Hyper or Not?**

**4)Continue or Not?**

**5)Fav Part?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sams POV

_Im So Mad at him that i just keep running across the street suddenly its pitch black._

Carlys POV

"Sam?"

I Look For My Best Friend.I Find Her. _In The Street._"Sam!"

I Hear A Ambulance Coming. They Stop and Pick Up Sam.

"What Happened?" He Askes Me

"I Dont Know,I Was Inside and she ran off crying" I Say Lieing

"Oh Okay Well Shes Hurt Pretty Bad" He Says

"How Bad?" I Ask

"Bad,She Could be in the hospital for days,maybe weeks"

"Oh" I Say Sad "Can I Come With Her?"

"Sure Lets Go" He Says Helping Me Up Closes The Door and I Look Outside. Everyones Outside Staring at the Freddie.

-Hours Later-

I Sit In A Chair looking at my hands. I Miss Sam So Much. Luckly She is Not Dead. I Hope She Comes Out Soon.

I See Melanie Come In

"Melanie!" I Yell

She Runs Over and she says "How Bad?"

"Bad! She Could Be In for weeks"

"Oh Do You Know What Happened?"

"Freddie. She Saw Freddie Kissing Amber from 7D and Ranout crying"

"Omygod!" She Says

We Hug and Start Crying

A Few Minutes Later We See Freddie

"Hows Sam?" He Asks

"Why Do You Care? You Hate Her Remember?" I Say

"I Do Care! Shes My Best Friend!" He Yells at me

I Hop Out of My Chair and yell "THEN WHY DIDNT U ASK HER TO THE DANCE!" I Yell at him loud! then Walk off

I Dont Talk to Freddie Rest of the week. Im Soo Mad At Him! Hes the reason this happened!

**Review Please! Hope Ya Liked It!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This Episode is kinda weird.**

**...**

**A Few Weeks Later(after Sam got hit)**

Carlys POV

Me and Sam are still a little mad at Freddie. Sam gets relesed today.

"Sam?" I ask her

"yeah?" she responds quietly

"ready to go?" i ask

"YEAH!"

She hops out of bed. Shes never been excited before.

"Well lets go!"

"YAY!"

[At Carlys]

Sams POV

Its so nice to be back at carlys again!

We are dancing and having so much fun until Freddie walks in.

Then we ignore him and turn everything off and sit down.

"hey"Freddie says

We muffle "hey"

"Mad at me still?"

"OF CORSE WE ARE FREDWENNY!" I yell then grab my pie then go upstairs.

"OKAY! Carly! Please Tell me why you are mad at me!"

"Why? Why?WHY! You MADE OUT with AMBER!"

"So?"

"SO! Damn! You dont get it! Ambers UGLY! Sam is beautiful!"

"Amber is HOT! Sam is the creepy one!"

Sams POV

"Amber is HOT! Sam is the creepy one!" Freddie yells loud.

I cant believe freddie!

Carlys POV

"Sam LIKES YOU!"

"No! She! DOSENT!"

"YES SHE DOES FREDDIE! She told her Best FRIEND!"

I Leave with my coke and go to my room and slam it shut!

Freddies POV

Sam Likes me? Wow. I never tought of that!"

I get a text from amber suddenly

TO: Fredcuddy!(random right)

FROM: Amberfull

Hey Ill Meet You at GS tonight! ;) Love ya!

I text her back a little sad now

To: Amber

From: Freddie

Okay :P Love You too.

SHould i pick Sam or Amber?

**I Will put a poll up and you vote! That will be who he picks!**

**SO**

**AMBER OR SAM!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sams POV

I walk into Carlys apt. I see a ordianry text. From Carly. It says to meet her in the iCarly studio. I walk upstairs. Im wearing a sparkly blue dress i bought last night. Well Carly bought it and made me wear it today. I walk inside and see a shiny studio. Its so pretty. I havent been up here for 6 weeks. Well actually since the accident and last iCarly. I gasp. All I see is lights and a special dinner set for too. Hmm I think. Is something going on? I put my coat on the chair and i actually feel like a princess. I look then it hits me. OH MY GOD!

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yell to the dude behind me. He grabs me and says "I love you Sam!" I just stand there,shocked as a bee. "F-Freddie?" I ask. I couldnt reconize him at all. He wore a very sexy tux and he didnt look like a dork or a nerd for once. "Yeah its me sam." He says to me. "W-What are you doing here?" I ask him. I am still shocked. "Sam,Im sorry for not asking you to the dance before." He grabs my hands. "I dont like Amber anymore." He gasps/sighs. "I like you" I almosted passed out. I get upset all of a sudden. "YOU THINK ALL YOU CAN DO IS SAY SORRY AND IT WILL ALL GO AWAY!" I yell to him. I let go of his hands and run downstairs.I grab my jacket and run out the door. Freddie chases me through the lobby. He grabs me all of a sudden. "SAM! Dont walk away from this love!" I gasp. "LOVE? We never even DATED! You call crushing on you is LOVE? ITS NOT!" I run out the lobby,letting go of Freddie.

-Next Morning-

I wake up,my eyes and nose are all red from last nights sobbing. I sobbed all night because of Freddie. I text Carly and says I can come over. I ask if Freddie was there. Shes says No. So i say "Il be over in 10 mins" and I grab my jacket,shoes,and cell. I walk into Carlys door and I see Freddie. Im about to yell at Carly,but she stops me.

"You guys need to work this out!" she yells at me and Freddie. I sit on the couch. Ignoring Freddie. "Sam I really am s-" I interupt him. "Freddie! Im not in love with you anymore! You can say ur 'sorry' but im not! I did nothing! You're the one who asked out Ugly Amber over in the fucking corner!" I stand up and say "Dont talk to me every again!" I grab my bag and head out. But before I can leave,Carly stops me. "Sam! Dont you want that nice,loyal boyfriend?" Oh great! Its just like the lock in again! The night I kissed Freddie and Carly stood there shocked.

"Leave me alone,Carls!" I yell at her. She pushes me into the hall and talks to me. "Okay whats up! Why all of a sudden your mad at Freddie! The Guy you have liked since 6th grade!" So i get mad,but calmly tell her the story of the night date,the romance,the sorry. "Sam,thats a STUPID reason to not be happy!" She hits me. "Ow! Look if i wasnt still Sam the bully,i wouldnt be dating that idiot in the room!" I head out the lobby door,hopping she wouldnt follow me!

**So thats just a little update! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is the FINALE! Its a little behind because Valentines was like a week after i posted chapter 4. So im gonna make this the last one. I will have more seddie series so keep checking them out if u like this series! See u at the end of this!**

**Sams POV**

I get a knock on the door. I dont answer it until she dosent go away. I answer it. "What the f-" I see its Amber. Freddies Amber. I have a blanket around me and i say "What do you want?" She comes in. "I heard what happened last night between you and Freddie." I look at her weirdly. "So?" I say. She sits down with me and says "You should of talk to night before the dance. I didnt know you liked Freddie. I knew Freddie liked you because he never shuts up talking about you." I gasp. "He talks about me?" I ask. She stands up. "24/7" I stand up with her. "Then why did he ask you?" She grabs me. "He didnt know how you felt,go apologize" I hug her."Thanks" I grab my bag."Really." I head out the door with Amber and we head to Freddies.

When we arrive at Freddies,Amber dosent answer for about 10 minutes. I got so annoyed,that i just went in and I saw Freddie,hurt. He had a black eye,a broken leg,and alot of bruises. "What happened!" I slowly responds. "Someone Beat me up." "Why!" Amber asks. "Because of Sam" He says."What about me?" I ask. "Because I didnt ask you to the Valentines Dance or ask you out,i got beat up." I get so angry."WHO DID THIS!" I yell at him. "Max Slime" I gasp. Max Slime was the toughest 12th grader other then me. He could be me up in a minute. Luckily,I knew where he lived. "Ill be back got some business to do.

I arrive at Max's house and i ring the doorbell. His mom answers the door. "Can I help you?" She asks me. Shes verrrry tall. "Is um.. Max home?" Hoping for a yes,i gulp. She smiles. "Come on in,Ill get him." "Thanks!" She runs up the stairs and gets comes down and sees me. I cross my arms and legs and chew my gum."You have fun!" his moms says to me and Max. "Oh we will" I say. She goes into another room. I grab Max's ear and pull him outside. When we get outside,I slap him.

"OW! What was that for!" He yells at me. I yell at him. "WHY DID U BEAT UP FREDDIE?" He crosses his arms. "How did you know?" He says softly. "Who do you think!" I yell. I calm down. "Just apologize to him or i swear i will bust a cap in your a-" Then all of a sudden,he kisses me on the lips. I gasp. I look at him,then slap him. "DONT KISS ME!" I yell. "Why not! I like you!" He yells at me. I gasp. I knew it. Max liked me and because he was mad that my crush Freddie didnt ask me to the dance he beat him up. I go into the same room as Max. "Because you liked me,you beat up Freddie!" I ask him. "Sure,I guess" he says softly. Before I can replie,he grabs me and pulls me into the closet and kisses me for about 2 minutes. Then we pull apart. I slap him again. Then before I leave,I yell at him "IM NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Then I throw a apple at his head,its hits him in the eye,then I leave and head back to Freddies.

When I go into Freddies apt,I see Amber still there,helping Freddie. I smile at him. "Turns out Max,sorta has a crush on me." I say to Amber and Freddie. "He what?" Freddie yells. "Calm down Freddie! But there more bad news!" I yell at him. "What!" Amber says like she is a paparazzi. "Umm He kissed me on the lips...twice." I look at Freddie,who looks as if he would kill Max. I go over to Freddie."Calm down Freddie." I Say to him. I kiss him on the lips and then I hope things get better.

-About 2 months later-

"Carly! Hurry up! Freddie waiting outside to go to the beach!" I yell at her,from inside of the lobby. 2 months go by fast. Well heres what happend. Freddie and Max got into a fight and Freddie won! YAH! Carly meet a dude and now they wanna have a kid. and well me and Freddie are dating now! Now April,Its still hard to accept school is not even over yet! One month left though. I see Freddie and I smile and then we kiss and we sit down. We holds hands and kiss like in the movies. Carly always like to say out in public. "Sam 3's Freddie!" Well all end good! Freddie and me forgave each other and forgot about that stupid little dance 2 months ago because now heres the real proplem. PROM. Freddie has to ask me or he will get the same thing as last year. A punch in the jaw. Well ends well! Carly calling me! Goodbye! "Im coming Carly and Baby!" I laugh and join them. Bye!

**So ok was this a good chapter? Did u like this series! So I hoped you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing this! BYE!**


End file.
